How To Deal With A Dark Soul
by TempestNightlock
Summary: Lace Omoi has the unique ability to feel peoples emotions. It had never been a problem, until the day Sabaku no Gaara comes to Konaha for the Chunin Exams. Lace is over come and finds herself needing to learn how to block out her gift just to be able to be near the person she's beginning to fall in love with. A powerful love story during Gaara's darkest days.
1. Lace

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 1

The Chunin Exams are now in progress, so we have all classes off. And we are now free to roam Konaha as we choose. The others seem excited. Well, I _know_ their excited because I can feel their aura's warm. I'm not though, I have nothing to do.

So I decide to go walk the streets. It's very busy as many of the Chunin contestants are finding their place to stay. This year it's supposed to be even more spectacular than usual. Now that the Sound village has joined. I'll be allowed to take it next year. I'm nervous about it but I'm also overjoyed to see how I'll do. I begin kicking a rock as I move down the road. Maybe I should go train? I don't want to get soft just because we have a few weeks off. Yeah, I'll have to train a lot. If the training grounds aren't full because of the newcomers. I won't train in front of them. Even if they're only a year or two older than me. The Chunin Exams are like a rite of passage, it's a big leap nobody can easily follow.

I exhale loudly. Then suddenly voices come echoing off the walls between the streets. If I wasn't a ninja in training I would never have been able to pin point the location of the voices that are coming just from the other street. I feel agitation, anger, fear, and a swarm of other emotions clashing with one another. I follow the waves of uncertain emotion around a corner. I peek around the corner shyly not wanting to be seen. What I see barely surprises me. It's one of Konaha's squads confronting one of the other villages that had come for the Exams. I can't see their forehead protectors to guess which one but I do recognize the three Leaf genin. Their squad seven, the squad the infamous Nine Tailed Fox boy had gotten into. I hear that he barely passed, so they put him into the squad with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno to make up for any of his shortcomings. I'm surprised that they hadn't complained until he was removed.

I lean forward seeing his teammates with him. I usually stray clear of Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha because they are always letting off powerful streams of emotion. I can feel them even now. Even from this distance, the power of their suffering throbs in my temples. I can't hear their words, only the noise. If I'm going to eaves drop I may as well do it right. I creep a little closer finding a better place to hide. The other squad turns on their heels only to be called after. They turn to say something, the emotional storm becoming calmer yet more menacing. I still can't hear! I crawl until I'm as close as I can get. The others are leaving.

"Don't you want to know who I am?!" Naruto Uzimaki shouts after them. They ignore him. He grumbles something. I allow myself a glance. The other squad is the typical three, though the people themselves aren't common. I can see now that they're from Sand, in the Wind Country. They seem so different from the genin in the Leaf Village.

The only girl is tall, her blonde hair pulled behind her in four buns. She's dressed well and her presence is strong enough to out stage the giant fan on her back. The guy to the right is dressed head to toe in black. Purple markings lace over his bone structure. I can't help but wonder at their meaning. Both of them are pale in comparison to the third. While their two souls seem to float and their emotions are only whispering small hints as to what they are feeling the third guys soul seems to be sunk deep into a thick darkness and his emotions all but scream to be heard. His hair is a bright red that seems to clash with the bland colors of Konaha. His hairs so bright it's almost hard to take in the rest of him. Which might have been his goal. He is dressed mostly in black, and a gourd like object manages to go almost unnoticed on his back. I'm struck when I see his face. Even though his emotions are clawing at his soul his face is blank. His teal green eyes remain emotionless. I search for any sign of him fighting his anger thinking that maybe I only can't read it because he doesn't have eyebrows. But that can't be it. I think for a moment that maybe the marking over his right eye could be sealing it all. I quickly expel the thought. The marking says 'love' and has too much of a connection to his pain to be sealing it.

Once I feel the darkness growing distant enough I stand and jog home. After swinging my door open and almost slamming it closed I lean against a wall to catch my breath, my runners high slowly fading as my heart beat slows.

"What happened shorty?" my sister asks coming into the kitchen. She calls me shorty because for some reason I hadn't been able to grow for almost three years. She'd stopped calling me by my name, Lace, two years ago. The same day my keke-gen-kei had kicked in. Several things happen one our keke-gen-kei becomes active. First, I guess, we stop growing. Second, our hair starts to turn grey and white and silver. Third, we begin to feel emotions. Now my hair holds many colors. Bright white, silver, grey, and black. She was mad that mine had started changing before hers. Her hair is only white at her roots, just beginning to change. The white looks hilarious against the brown it had once been. She began feeling emotions then too. She had come home startled from training with her squad and sensei. She was practically hyperventilating. My parents had got off work to soothe her. It's not as if she didn't know, it happened to me first and we had been told everything. She had come to me with questions a few weeks later when too embarrassed to ask our mom. It had felt good to be the experienced one. Especially after all the time she had spent proving she was better than me. Mostly at tei-jutsu.

"Have you seen the genin from the other villages yet?" I wonder. My panting finally slows, the exertion burning deep in my ribs.

"No why?" she responds going to the fridge to check and see if gold bricks had magically appeared since last time she checked. She pulls away with a grimace.

"It's nothing." I lie. I have no way of explaining how powerful his emotions were. And if I tried she wouldn't believe me. She isn't going to be able to know I'm lying because we can't read one another. I tried to a while ago thinking that if I could read her then I could bust her for her nights out. But I found I couldn't even read _small _emotions. I can't feel my mothers, or my fathers, or any other family members.

"I'm going to wait outside the exam hall in two days during the first part to cheer them up." She smiles. "Do you want to come?" I snort. I know what she means by cheering them up. She's going to go flirt with the shinobi from the other villages. She'd either disappear for the night or I'd have to deal with awkward chit-chat over breakfast the next morning. Either way, thanks for the heads up.

"No thanks. But be careful. Some of the genin have incredibly dark souls." I warn before grabbing a prepacked bag and slip out the door again. Too train. I'd rather train than be stuck with her any longer. Maybe I can get some info about the Sand genin.

Author Note: I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first fanfiction. There will be more of Gaara, lots more. Just be patient.


	2. Run

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 2

As I had expected there are a lot more people at the training ground then I'm comfortable with. So exhaling I make my way to the woods. I don't feel like heading home, so another walk should help. I hear runners a few yards away to my right. It's probably Kiba and Akamaru. A head ache is beginning to form around the sides of my skull. I move a little faster, needing to get away from people. Emotions are hard things to deal handle for the user, but for me they're even more stressful. I massage at my temples moving tactfully through the brush. I need to learn how to block them out. It could be incredibly helpful.

After I get far enough to not be able to feel even a fragment of the strongest soul I lean against a tree to catch my breath and close my eyes.

Chaotic emotions wake me urgently from my sleep. They had just appeared suddenly screaming into my consciousness. I jump becoming alert. _Who could it be? Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha? _I find a grasp on a branch and swing myself up into the tree and out of sight. Avoiding the problem. If it's Uzimaki, I'll stay in the tree and wait tell he passes. If it's Uchiha, I'll move away as discreetly as possible. I peek out, waiting for them to come close enough to see not just feel. Gentle almost non-existent footsteps are followed by too bright red hair. I hold onto the tree for support._ The red- head from before? _Now that he is separated from his group I can feel how truly powerful his emotions are. They are clawing mercilessly at his soul. Gnawing at it tell it all but doesn't exist.

I shift my weight from one foot to the other. I curse myself for the motion because he looks up. His eyes immediately finding my hiding place. My beat picks up and my fight or flight instinct try's to force me to move, but I remain in place. _Why should I run? I was here first, and he isn't trying to hurt me. _His pain fills all the space around me. It sinks into my space, suffocating my own emotions.

He looks back down and continues to walk. _Hadn't he noticed me? Of course he had. He's just ignoring me. Well isn't he nice. _

Even as he moves further away I can still feel his suffering. I usually can't even feel someone's emotion unless I can see them. Even Uzimaki and Uchiha's would fade away after a few blocks. But as the dark red head moves further away I can still feel it as if it is still fresh. As if he is right in front of me. As if I'm touching him. My recently healed head ache begins to pound again full blast. Harsher than before. I hold onto my head and groan. _How am I supposed to get back? My body won't move with this immense amount of pain. I may be a ninja, but I'm even a genin yet. _I let my body sag into the tree I'm in. I close my eyes fighting to focus. Maybe I can close in on it a suppress some of it. Maybe I can block some out. Just a little. Just a corner, a fragment. Just enough to allow me to move, to get up, to get away. I can still feel it, I believe I made the edges fade just a little before I lost consciousness.

~ Gaara ~

Even from my distance I can feel eyes watching me. I had wanted to be alone. I know Temari and Konkuro are following me, but they will eventually give up. I look up, finding a girls watchful eyes following my movements. She's very small, which usually hints to her not being a ninja. But her silver hair and strong latch on the tree she's in proves my assumption wrong. She seems startled to see me, as if she had expected some else. She makes no move to attack which isn't surprising, but she also doesn't move to run which is. I continues to walk seeing as my brother and sister will catch up any minute.

~ Lace ~

"Lacey, wake up sweetheart." Says a soothing voice. Only my mother can sound like that. I can't move though, no matter how hard I try to answer her I can't. The harder I try to move the harder it becomes. "Where did you say you found her?" my mother wonders.

"The woods. I was following my brother and she was just lying on the ground." A woman's voice replies. I can feel her worry. A groan escapes me. My mother hand goes to stroke my face. "What happened to her? Why are there no medical ninja in here?" the women continues.

"Lace is special. Our family have the unique ability to feel the emotions of others. We can read their souls. Lace isn't hurt. At least not her body. Her mind took some incredible scars."

"I didn't know any ninja's could feel emotion."

"It's a recent development. Many people have a keke-gen-kei, a gift that is passes down by blood. But yes, emotion is a strange thing to play with. And powerful. Which is why the more powerful our gift becomes the more timid and thoughtful we do."

"Timid?"

"That might not have been the best choice of words. We can only become more powerful if our intentions are to help. If we feel things like anger, fear, sadness, and hostility then we'll grow weaker. In Lace's case she has become withdrawn and shy, so that she is not hurt by others." My mother explains. _Why is she explaining my life to a complete stranger?_

"That's actually a smart way to control power and strength. It makes sure that evil people can't get the ability." The women remarks deep in thought. I find my head ache ease and slowly my limbs release from their invisible bounds. I sit up, opening my eyes a little too only wince at the light. My mother's sitting next to my bed, her silver-white hair falling into her face. The women is the blonde from yesterday. Her fan rests by the door along with my bag and kunai.

"Your awake." My mother smiles. "What happened?" I don't move my eyes from the blonde.

"Who are you?" I ask. She blinks.

"Don't be rude Lace. She's the one who carried you here from the woods." My mother corrects me.

"No it's okay." The women states. "My names Temari, I'm from Sand. I'm here for the Chunin Exams with my brothers." She smiles.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lace Omoi."

"So what happened." She asks repeating my mother's earlier question.

"There was someone. I only remember the pain. There was such incredible pain in his heart. Anger, sadness, fear. And no matter how far I got away from him it was like he was still in front of me." I shiver. "Is there any way to block emotions out?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I've never tried. Your father may know though. But who was it that caused this? Was it Sasuke Uchiha?" my mother's voice suddenly turns judgmental and I have to fight to not role my eyes.

"No." I look at Temari. "It was the red head with you." Temari doesn't look surprised.

"Gaara? Oh, yeah. Now this makes sense."

"You know the one who did this to my daughter." my mother eyes narrow. I sort of want to tell her to just shut up, but she's my mother.

"He didn't do it on purpose." I inform. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know.

"Which is surprising. He's not exactly the nicest of people." Temari admits sadly. "But I feel kind of bad. Can you tell me where you'll be for the next few days so I can make sure he doesn't get near you?"

"Um, no. Well for now. But I really want to know how to block out people's emotions. And I need to see him."

"Lace you're not making sense. Why would you want to see him if just being near him did this to you." My mother looks frantic and I know if I don't say something outrageous she'll forbid me what I want.

"I'm not strong enough. What if I run into someone like him again! I won't have a chance! I won't even be able to stand. I need to learn how to suppress it, at least bare it! So I want to see him." I plead. My mother looks shocked, I'm pleased to see Temari is too. A male laugh comes from the doorway. We all look.

"That's the first time anyone has ever wanted to see Gaara."

"Konkuro! How long have you been standing there?!" Temari points at him accusingly.


	3. Fast

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 3

~ Gaara ~

I had felt something earlier. A sudden ease. A shock of something strange. Like a nudge, or a release. I'm not sure what it was exactly. Temari had stopped following me, and it's difficult not to wonder why. They never leave him alone. Because they always worry I may kill someone, or stalk someone. Sasuke Uchiha perhaps…

~ Lace ~

The next day I wake up slowly, warm in my bed. I have plans. But I stay in bed for a few minutes savoring the warm bliss and the feeling that is still lingering from the dream I had last night, one I can't remember. Then I get up and tiredly make my way down stairs to the table. As I had hoped my mother had already left. She's going to help with the Chunin exams somehow. I don't know how, they never tell anybody. My father sits to the right tiredly holding a mug of coffee in possessive hands. Vague, my sister, is digging her way to the bottom of her cereal bowl. I go to pour myself a cup of coffee and get a bowl of cereal.

"Hey shorty. How'd you sleep?" my sister wonders. My muscles tighten. _Why does she care? She never asks how I'm doing. Usually only when she's suspicious or if she already had something on me she wanted to prove. _

"Great." I smile. I had slept great. Surprisingly.

"Your mother talked to me. You want to learn how to block out emotions?" my father asks his coffee mug.

"A… yes." Dammit. I'd wanted to work up to it. Go at it in a different way. "I ran into someone whose emotions were so powerful I passed out." I tell him. He'll see my reason for needing to learn this.

"You can't just avoid them." Vague grumbles her voice becoming judgmental.

"Nope." I say. I'm not going to give her the lengthy explanation. "So will you teach me?" I ask turning to my father.

"I get off of work at two. I'll teach you then." He didn't say 'yes' but he did agree.

"K! Thank you!" I cheer going to kiss him on the cheek. Vague wrinkles her nose at me.

~ Gaara ~

I spent the whole day staring off the roof. _What had I felt yesterday?_ I'm not the type to over think things. Or worry. But I had never felt anything like that before. I look over to my left, where the Chunin Exams will be held. I'm not worried, actually I'm rather excited. It has been too long since I have had a good challenge. My missions are no longer able to bring me amusement, even the bloodier ones. And though I will make short work out of most of the amateurs that have come, some of the genin have promise. I can't help a smile as I think of what is to come, as long as Shakaku remains suppressed I can have all the fun I want.

~ Lace ~

"Stretch your will further." My father orders. I do, as far as I can.

"How is this supposed to help?" I breathe slowly drawing my will back to my center.

"When you are over powered. You can use it to cancel out the emotion around you." He supplies. I nod, and go over the hand signs he had showed me. Then I manage my chakra and my emotions into my will. Then I imagine it coming from me and stretching out around me into a circle. There's a knock on the door and I jump my eyes flying open and my will coming back into me and stabilizing.

"I got it." I state running to the door. At the other side is mild curiosity and excitement. I open to find Temari.

"Hi Lace." She smiles.

"Hi." I answer motioning for her to come inside. She puts her hands on her hips.

"How does this work?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Just sit." I request. She does, taking her fan from her back and resting it against the wall. I sit, close my eyes, do the hand signs, manage my chakra, and stretch my will. I can feel her emotions in the air, I pull my will over them first toughing a corner. It dissolves. I continue getting closer to her center. Her body tightens.

"Lace." She says her voice layered in concern. I let go letting her emotion flow from her freely again.

"What's wrong?" _Did it hurt? Did I do something wrong?_

"I could feel that." She informs. _Okay, that's good right?_

"What did it feel like?" I pry needing more information on the subject.

"I felt calm, almost happy. But most of all I felt ready."

The next day Vague leaves to wait for the genin outside the exam hall. I follow her at a distance. I want to see Temari. I want to ask questions about the Chunin Exams. But most of all I want to see Gaara. I need to test my new ability, to see if it's effective.

I wait in a tree in a crouch, waiting for Temari to come out. Occasionally someone will come out almost in tears or clutching their fists angrily. Two more would follow each with similar expressions. They're far enough that I can't feel their emotions and I don't put in any effort to try. They'd failed. A swarm comes out, all looking depressed and disappointed. I'm shocked I haven't seen a single one I recognize. About twenty minutes later another group baring smiling faces come out. I find Uzimaki whose boastful grin radiates pure pride. I can feel his happiness. He'd passed. Sasuke Uchiha follows him, his face is calm but I can feel that he is pleased with himself for passing the first part. Then I finally spot Temari on Gaara's right. I can feel Gaara clearly even from here, and yet again his face is calm, blank. I can feel how his seems to trump everyone else's. He's far enough though that he isn't causing me discomfort. I quickly speed through my hand signs and gather my chakra and all my happiness. I let my will search for him. I touch the ends and begin to seep ever so slowly closer easing my way to him.

"Hey Lace!" Kankuro shouts waving at me. My will snaps back like a rubber band and I jump almost falling out of the tree. It had come back too fast, it was almost painful. I jump down to find Temari and Kankuro looking at me expectantly.

"Oh hey." I respond. No matter how hard I try not to my eyes keep resting on Gaara. I have to fight the impulse. "So how did you guys do?"

"It was all a game. They just wanted to see if we could che…" Temari hits him on the back of his head making him stop.

"We're not supposed to talk about it." She scolds.

"They never told us that." Kankuro grumbles rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him.

"You're supposed to just assume. How much do you actually hear about the Exams?!" Temari yells.

"God Temari. Calm down. It's just Lace." He says like we've known each other forever. Now that I am close I can feel all the darkness coming from him. It's sad… What had happened to him? What has Gaara been through? I need to know.

Author Note: Yeah finally getting to all the points with Gaara, sorry it took so long to get here. But I promise from this point on the focus is on Gaara. Please review, even if it's just to say "good job" or "thanks for wasting my time". I really appreciate feedback, though be gentle it's my first fan fiction.


	4. Gaara's

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 4

Author Note: Bring on Gaara! Everything is better with him.

~ Lace ~

"Oh, Gaara. This is Lace Omoi." Kankuro finally introduces. "She's the girl Temari found passed out in the woods." He says giving more information than I would like. "Lace. This is our little brother Gaara." Kankuro finishes. Gaara finally looks up at me like he had just noticed I'm here. I offer my hand for him to shake but he doesn't take it. I act like I was fixing my hair to cover it up.

"Can we go now?" Gaara's voice shocks me. Even the general statement sounds alien coming from him. His voice has a dark gravel feel to it. My temples begin to pound. I put a finger to the side of my head. It hurts.

"Lace?!" comes my sisters voice.

"Vague?" I look. God no, I'd forgotten about her. I fake a smile as she comes forwards us.

"Who's she?" Kankuro wonders.

"Um. That's my sister. Vague." I say almost glad for the distraction. They all turn to look at her giving me a moment to quickly do my hand signs and gather my chakra. This time I only work my will around myself. Only teasing the edges of everyone else's emotional circles.

Vague looks slutty. But she always does I suppose. She smiles with perfect white teeth and bows to the Sand siblings. Kankuro introduces himself and they melt into deep conversation. I'm almost a hundred percent certain that if I pay attention to what they're saying I'll be scared.

~ Gaara ~

It's her. The small silvery haired girl from before. I had felt it again too. Like a sudden lapse in my tension and slowly something deep in my core melting a little. It had felt great and I had issues keeping a straight face. I don't want it to happen again, my focus is loosened when I feel like that. I no longer can manage my control. The control I need to keep myself together. The silver haired girl had come close. Too close. Is it her that causes that? It has to be or it wouldn't explain why I feel that way every time I see her. This time it was stronger though. And I can't risk it happening again.

~ Lace ~

Pride washes over me. I had done it! I can get near him without passing out or needing to mend a head ache later. Temari smiles at me as I happy dance under a tree. Kankuro had left with Vague. To my house. I can't go home unless I want to be traumatized. I finish my happy dance and sag against a tree. Gaara had even left, apparently being passed to their sensei or something.

"I can't go home." I grumble.

"Yeah. I've had that problem before." Temari assures. "I usually just stay with a friend."

"I don't have any friends." I admit finding it sad that it's true. I've always looked forward to graduating so I can get my own squad. Then I would have two people I would have to see. Then they can be my friends.

"You can stay with me." She offers. "I'm sure if it's aloud, and I'm not sure if Gaara will try to kill you in your sleep or not but my offer still stands." She smiles again. I look up at her returning it.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." I mean it genuinely but I sound almost sarcastic.

"I will be." She insists.

~ Gaara ~

I sit meditating on the floor of my room. Calmly I let my body rest. I always need rest since sleep is never an option. I let myself become calm and center my mind.

Then giggling pulls me back to. _Temari?! Yes. It's her. No other would dare be loud when they know quiet is expected of them._ I glare at the door. _Who's with her? What am I supposed to do? I can't just go out there. I can't just go back to meditation not knowing who's out there or when noise is going to reach me._ A growl escapes my lips.

~ Lace ~

I can feel Gaara's frustration and I put my fingers to my lips to signal to Temari to be quiet. I set my will as close as I can, so that it almost touches my skin. It takes very little chakra to sustain so close. Temari looks at Gaara's door then out the window where the sky is growing dark. Temari leads me to another room where she sits happily.

We actually do have a lot of fun. Temari is great to talk to and she knows a lot of stories. We tried to keep it down but we couldn't help it sometimes. We ate more than we should have and we had to lay on our backs until are stomach aches went away. We talked about the guys she knew from Suna and about the ones she has met so far in Konaha. Kankuro had come back after a while, and we had teased him mercilessly. Temari had gotten me to let her paint my nails. And now we had find ourselves talking about nothing in particular.

"Okay. What now?" Temari asks mysteriously. Lace hopes their fun will continue she had finally learned what it's like to have a friend.

"We can dye Gaara's hair pink when he's sleeping." Lace suggests thinking the idea interesting. Temari pierces her lip in thought.

"I really wish we could." She sighs.

"Why can't we?"

"Besides from our appending deaths and lack of hair dye? There is the issue of Gaara. He doesn't sleep." Her voice is sad and I'm almost tempted to take down my will wall to see if there is anything deeper I'm missing.

"He doesn't sleep?" I venture. _How interesting. What would I do if I didn't have to sleep? I'd probably watch Sasuke Uchiha sleep. What does Gaara do?_ I cringe, finding it scary that that might be incredibly close to what he does.

"It's not my place to say." She sighs again.

~ Gaara ~

Temari and Lace are loud. I try to tune them out but once I catch my name I no longer can. Their short conversation actually manages to be mildly amusing, and keeps my mind off of recent events until they fall to sleep. Once I'm finally satisfied with the quiet I put a hand in front of me my pointer finger and finger pressed together in a hand sign. Then I get my escape, my body staying awake while also resting. I stay still for almost three hours until I have to get up as the thought of fresh air and the roof become too tempting.

~ Lace ~

I wake from a nightmare about snakes, disfigured men, and needles. I can't suppress a cringe. I glance over at Temari who is still fast asleep and breathing gently. I fall back on my makeshift bed but after moments I realize sleep has left me and doesn't want me back. Sighing I get up and in my drowsy state I almost run face first into a certain dark eyed shinobi. I would have if only he hadn't moved at the exact time he had.

"Oh Gaara." I breathe embarrassed. I mentally hit myself. "So um… your sister told me you don't sleep." _Wow Lace, smooth. _He nods not seeming to see the difference in my tone now and my tone before. "So why don't you?" I follow up. _Maybe I can actually get him to talk. _I really shouldn't be asking though. He obviously doesn't want to talk about it and is uncomfortable with the subject. And I'm pressing it.

"It's a long story." He simply states. But I'm shocked he didn't just ignore me. His voice surprises me again. It has such an old texture, but he almost always speaks softly. He's definitely not someone who fights with words.

"Oh okay. Will you tell me some time?"

~ Gaara ~

I don't know how to respond. I have never been confronted with people being nice. I am use to people showing fear, anger, sadness, and even curiosity. I understand how to act toward these. But someone being nice? I don't know how to take it. I could dispose of her… but the village would get mad and there plans would be ruined. I find myself sighing in frustration. I follow it with a nod. She smiles and thanks me with all the joy in the world before retreating back to Temari's room.

Author Note: Thank you for hanging with me to this point. Was it worth it? Yes Gaara and Lace have their share of cute, shocking, and heavily hot moments. If you can only wait. Which sucks. Please review. I know you get that in every story. But they do mean everything. No pressure.


	5. Troubled

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 5

Author Note: This is on a lighter note. I know it's been a bit serious so this won't be as bad.

When the time comes for Lace to get up, she rises after being almost tripped over by Temari. After waking, Lace only finds Kankuro and Temari running around franticly to get ready. Gaara's sitting in front of the door waiting. Lace can almost see laughter in his eyes as he watches his siblings mess up simple tasks in their hurry. Temari gets one of her buns lop sided as she ties them up into their usual fashion while holding the hair ties in her mouth. Kankuro accidently puts one of his shoes on the wrong foot a confused look stuck on his face on why it wasn't fitting.

"Good Morning." I greet. Their eyes find me. When Gaara's teal ones find me I thank god over and over again that I had gotten dressed before leaving Temari's room.

"Lace your sister called. The Hokage wants you." Kankuro announces while pulling his puppet onto his back.

"Oh, okay… where are you guys going in such a hurry?" I wonder, Temari almost falls when trying to tie her forehead protector around her neck.

"Chunin Exams. Part Two. Forest of Death." Temari manages while rushing.

"But it's five thirty in the morning." I blurt checking the time. They both stop and find the nearest clock.

"Mine says eight." Kankuro notes. Gaara chuckles once to himself.

"Different time zones." He clarifies. They both look puzzled.

"And you were going to let us hurry off like we were like!" Kankuro growls at him seeming to forget whom he was speaking to. Gaara closes his eyes. He reaches behind him to take the cork from his gourd. The two flinch.

"I'm going to take a shower." Temari says excusing herself.

"I'm going to go… call Vague." Kankuro follows. Gaara sets his hands in his lap his threat forgotten. I stand there. I have to go out, but he's in the way.

"A… Gaara…" he looks up having forgotten I was there again. "I need to go." I say. He looks confused for a minute but the realization hits his eyes and he moves.

I knock timidly on the Hokage's office door. After only a minute the door opens and the old man smiles warming at me.

"You said you needed me for something?"

"Ah, yes." He motions for me to come in. I find a seat. "As you know, the Chunin Exams are in progress." He begins. I nod. "And both of your parents will be leaving for a mission soon so I hope you don't mind if I ask for your help." He explains. I don't even bother asking why he hadn't asked my sister. I may not even be a genin but at least I can tell the difference between mad and constipated.

"With what?" I question. I take a feel for the air. The Hokage's emotions are difficult to read because he isn't applying them in his decisions.

"We need help to carry bodies away during part two. Which would be easier if you're there too check the perimeter. With your gift you can feel people from a distance right? We also need extras to watch monitors. Just small jobs, we'll just need you around so we have a better assessment of all situations."

"Oh, okay. I can do that… what's part two?"

"In a few hours the genin are going to line up and be released into what we like to call the Forest of Death. Each squad will be given either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. Then they have to get the other from another team and report to the center where they will be given there next directions. Then only half of the genin will be able to pass, it's that simple." The Hokage seems pleased with the plan. And I can't help think it's a bad omen to have him tell me. Now that he has told me he will have to change it and I can't help but think that whenever I take the Chunin Exams it'll be a lot worse.

"Okay." I nod. I won't let the Hokage down regardless.

~ Gaara ~

The instructor goes on and on and all I can do is stand bored waiting for her to tell us to go. I have to admit I do like the idea of the woods. I can do whatever I like, without watching eyes. I can kill without question. I glance around to see if there may be something more interesting than the proctor going over the rules. Naruto Uzimaki's enthusiasm is obvious like usual and it makes me sick to my stomach. Sasuke Uchiha is near him. I try to suppress a smile. Maybe I can run into him. If only I can be lucky enough to find him in there. Then a flash of familiar silver white passes by in the corner of my eye. _Lace?_ I look to find my assumption correct. She's behind a few of the sensei's, with a clipboard and assortment of pens. She presses the clipboard against her chest and smiles at Anko next to her. Temari looks down at me and follows my gaze. She presses her lips together and gets Kankuro's attention. But I don't care what they're doing. I can't take my eyes off. The under tones of her hair are more prominent when she's in direct sun and a sun burn is starting to form along her nose and cheekbones making her face bright and warm. She takes a glace from beside her and fishes out a piece of ice. She pops it into her mouth and licks the water it left off of her fingers. And I can't help but wonder…

~ Lace ~

I keep my will close to my skin waiting on the second part to begin. I can't really find anyone and I wouldn't dare let my wall fall to pin point them. I sigh. The crowd is more intimidating than I thought it would be. All of them are so much bigger than me. Many have large weapons or scary markings and facial features. I look around again thankfully finding blue-green eyes. _Gaara?_ Yes, it's Gaara. When she finds him a movement of his hair tells that he had been staring. I can't help but smile genuinely up at the sky.

The crowd is sent to different areas around the he wall. I'm brought to an inner room with a group of medical ninja's. I smile at a few of them worrying about the Sand siblings but trying to be friendly. I'm too young for this. I haven't even graduated from the academy yet.

~ Gaara ~

It takes some time for us to run into our prey. Three Mist ninja. Temari and Kankuro step forward ready to battle but I stop them. I need this. This is what I came here for. I will not stand and watch them be toyed with then left to run. I need to see their blood, I need to see their eyes widen when they see what I can do. I long to hear them scream, to hear their bones crunch. But most of all I **need** to know that I was the one to do it. Temari and Kankuro step back realizing that I couldn't stop myself much less them. If I don't fight my blood lust will boil over.

They don't even have a chance, even if I try to give it to them. The three mist ninja begin sure of their abilities but once their best does nothing they cower. Finally realizing that they are out classed. In a few short moments they are engulfed in sand and with a quick movement of my wrist and tightening of my fist they are crushed to death. I only get that moment to enjoy, and it goes by much too fast. I turn on my heel and walk away disgusted at their weak attempts to survive.

Author Note: You can't not love Gaara. And this is always my favorite part of a story, the waiting for them to fall in love. Because afterwards it always gets bland. Has anyone else noticed that? That in any good book or movie, in the second they almost always break up or are barely mentioned. Oh, they lived happily ever after? So what? Do something interesting! Murder your new lover's sister and blame it on her. Tell your new boyfriend you see dead people and watch as he tries to find out what you're taking. Yay! Other writers feel free to use these ideas, together we can make the world a better place.


	6. Soul

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 6

Author Note: I had to change the rating because of this chapter. The violence may be a little harsh. And there's only one swear word but the concept of two or three lines made me worry. Don't worry it won't be scaring or anything. It's actually sort of cute that this is where Lace begins to finally crave Gaara's attention.

~ Lace ~

I am shook awake from a nap by one of the medical ninja.

"Sorry Ms. Omoi. We need you to help. Come along." He orders. I obey following tiredly behind through the forest. "Don't stray away from the group. Nobody if aloud to know we're here." He continues to instruct. I nod.

"Over here!" a medical ninja shouts from the front of the line. They all stop. I swallow hard and take a step back after my eyes settle on the scene. My previously set will snaps back at me as my brain shuts down. Blood covers this portion of the forest. In droplets, bathing every green surface in red.

"Can you feel anything is there anyone near here? Is there anyone still alive?" the first medical ninja asks. It takes a minute for me to regain my thoughts. I can feel sympathy and disgust from the other ninja. I can feel anger and fear still lingering with a pure overlap of violence. But thankfully I can't feel anyone around. No point that represents a run away or the killer.

"No." I say being overcome by a shiver. I pull an arm around myself trying to gain back enough composure to build a new emotional wall.

"There's a Mist forehead protector over here!" a female medical ninja informs the other ninja holding it up with gloved hands. She looks at it closer. "How odd." She states. "There's sand stuck in the blood on it."

_Sand? _

~ Gaara ~

We reach the building that we were instructed too. But I don't want to stop now. I want to go back and finish off the rest of the groups. But I don't feel like putting this into words. Even if I did, I don't even think Temari and Kankuro could even try to understand. So I can only hope that later I will have more opportunities to entertain myself.

~ Lace ~

I walk back up to the room where Anko and the other ninja are gapping at the monitor.

"I can't believe it." One whispers. I reach out and stop one of the ninja about to leave.

"What are they talking about?" I wonder

"The first genin arrived at the center. The three ninja from Sand. Anko is shocked because they showed up completely unscratched." The ninja explains enthusiastically

"Unscratched?" my eyes widen. _At least they're okay. _

"Yeah! Not to mention they beat the record."

"Record?"

"By several hours! We all knew they would show promise. Especially the youngest, no matter how creepy he is." The ninja prattles on like a fan girl. But I let him go so I can go think.

~ Gaara ~

I wait unmistakably calm in a cement room as several other ninja arrive. They make us line up. I can barely hear the proctor as he announces the need for the preliminary. I don't care. If I have to do it than that's that.

~ Lace ~

"We need you to wait with the genin and inform the proctor if there is any surge of anger that can put someone's life in danger." The same medical core shinobi explains. I listen then smile. _I can do this. _

"Okay. I understand."

"This way." He directs. I follow him down several halls that seem endless. For a second I think that maybe he's going to lock me up for knowing too much about the Chunin Exams. From there my brain goes further south. I'm going over an eccentric plan to try to escape if he tries to rape me as he opens a door to reveal rows of genin.

They begin to disperse, filing up into areas that will make watching easier. I recognize a lot of them. Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and their pink haired partner. I recognize Hinata Hyuuga who talked to me a few times about a series me both read. And Rock Lee who is always hogging the training grounds. Kiba and Akamaru who I have run into on walks before.

Then I see Gaara's red hair and I run over to his side. Gaara looks almost confused for a minute as I get closer. Temari and Kankuro smile and wave.

"How come you're here?" Kankuro wonders

"Not that we're not happy to see you." Temari assures

"I'm on security." I almost brag

"You? What for?"

"I don't know. But whatever." I lie. "I'm just glad I can see you guys fight." I put up a fist in good spirits. Temari laughs. I slowly take down my emotional barrier to get a feel for the air. Just anxiety and excitement as I expected. I wait calmly as the battles begin. The first is Sasuke Uchiha versus someone named Yoroi Akado. Uchiha almost looks like he's going to lose before Uzimaki starts to yell at him. Gaara and the others watch with interested eyes. I feel everything as it happens.

Two people go up next, I don't know either one of them. Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame. The younger male wins by using a magnitude of bugs. Next Kankuro goes up, I push and cheer like it's a sporting event. He's against someone Misumi Tsurugi. It looks like Kankuro's going to lose but then Kankuro emerges from the back of his puppet and takes out his opponent. I gape at him. He walks back up proud of himself. I hold my hand up for a high five.

"Nice one Kankuro!" I praise as he hits my open hand. Then the board begins to turn again choosing two new contestants. Two more show up. Sakura versus Ino. They seem to know each other well and do more talking than fighting. It's actually pretty boring.

"They make us kanuchi look bad." I whisper to myself. Temari chuckles, and I may have saw a smirk on Gaara's face for a brief moment. Both girls pass out meaning both lose. "Good riddance."

The next is Temari versus a girl named Tenten. _What kind of a name is Tenten?_ The match is fast and the weapon style girl got out classed by Temari's wind abilities. She smirks to herself and comes to join us again. Sixth match! Two more people I don't know, Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi. The bored looking one emerges victorious. Naruto next? He seems pleased to go but he isn't happy about his match. Kiba. Everyone is shocked to find Uzimaki as the winner. I take a feel for the air. No true deep emotions have tainted it. Except for Gaara's constant suffering that has become a painful throb in the back of my skull and a stain on the emotional balance of the room. Hinata and Neji are next. The whole time I'm almost in tears as I feel the beaten girls determination and pain. Plus the constant cheers of Uzimaki as he tries to show cares. I gesture for the proctor to help several times as I feel the immense pain coming from the girl. They try.

It ends with Hinata being carried off on a gurney coughing up blood and Uzimaki making vows to serve his vengeance. I look back at Gaara who's trying to get control of himself. You can't see it easily on his face but he had gotten worked up over that fight. But I can see it, a shadow in his eyes, his blood lust. He was dying to watch the girl be finished off. My over stressed brain somehow find a way to turn that look of his to be sexual. Maybe not to Gaara, but seeing the hunger in his eyes makes my heart skip a beat. My face warms. _How had my thoughts gone into that direction? _That's embarrassing. I hope the next fight can take my mind off Gaara. Then Gaara moves slowly down to the battle area. I look up to find Rock Lee vs. Gaara.

"Fuck." I swear. I suck in a breath as sand comes free to fight for its wielder. It keeps him well guarded through the first forth of the match. Then with a little too much enthusiasm Rock Lee takes off weights that were around his ankles. He shows incredible speed as Gaara's sand tries to keep up. I hear a mix of explanations from Guy Sensei and Kankuro but I don't care what they're saying. Ringing grows rapid in my ears as waves of Gaara's expression hit me with full power. I close my eyes. I can faintly hear Lee shout something about a gate. I hear it again, and again. I open my eyes, he looks different, transformed. Powerful, I can feel great determination. He gets a hold of Gaara and my heart squeezes as they head for the floor at an alarming rate. I can feel strain from Lee but Gaara's surface feelings aren't being put out into the air because he's using his head not his heart. They hit the floor with force, sand flying out around them. My eyes widen. Gaara's face is cracked. I vaguely remember someone saying something about sand skin, an incasing of sand for defense. He looks surprised, then angry. Lee who had just stumbled up is suddenly attacked by sand. It wraps itself around one of his arms and one of his legs. Gaara closes a fist and Lee screams. Gaara gets up violence a promise on his face. Everything happens in a flash. I'm about to motion for the proctor but Guy Sensei is already down there. An argument comes up but its sound never makes it to my ears. Then I sway unable to on my own feet. I feel wetness on my neck. I reach for it my finger it my fingers coming from it sticky with blood. I had stayed to close to Gaara for too long. My vision weakens to a blur, edged in red it zones in and out. Then it goes black and I feel pain erupt from the back of my head.

Author Note: Yes, she did pass out again. Yeah, she had an inappropriate thought about Gaara. And their will be many more to come. Next chapter Lace finds out about Shakaku and Gaara becomes her first kiss stay tuned.


	7. Can't be

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 7

Author Note: Yes! Finally here! So tell me what you guys think. PLEASE.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise, any of its phenomenal characters, or this piece of script.

~ Lace ~

I wake again feeling gross and tired. _How had I fallen asleep? _I open my eyes to find white hospital sheets. _How did I get here? _Then I remember. _Is Lee okay? Is Gaara okay? Who won? _I move sluggishly looking out the window to find it dark outside. I wince at my hospital gown. I go to open my door to find somebody. So I can ask them how long I have been here. I feel around the hospital for emotion. I find a handful of people. I recognize one as Naruto Uzimaki. Then I feel Gaara. His black soul coming closer. My head cries in protest at the strain so I set up my barrier. I go in the direction I had felt him the floor cold under my bare feet. _Maybe he can tell me what day it is. _I hear commotion and the voices of Naruto Uzimaki and someone else. Then Gaara's gravel ridden voice.

"I was going to kill him." Gaara simply states. _Who?_

"You already beat him once at the competition, what's your problem? Isn't that enough for you?! Do you have some personal grudge against him or something?!" Accuses an unfamiliar voice. _Beat him once? Lee! He was trying to kill Lee?_

"I have nothing against him." Gaara's voice is so dark, I never noticed before. Maybe it's because he has never spoken so much? "It's nothing that complicated. I simply want to kill him. That's all."

"You know what you're sick in the head!" Uzimaki insults. "You're crazy!" _Why is he saying these things to Gaara? Sure, he isn't the most put together person. But crazy? _Then I remember the look he had given Lee. _Maybe he's right._ But of all the people I thought Uzimaki would understand. The other voice says something that doesn't make it past the door. I open it to only hear the end.

"… You sick selfish psycho."

"If you don't stay out of my way I'll have to kill you two as well." _Kill them? What about me? Will he kill me too if I get in the way? Gaara?_ I peek through the crack, there he is trapped by his shadow. His face is as cold as ever. I shiver again. _Can I get hypothermia from looks alone?_ Even if they aren't targeted at me?

"Oh really let's just see you try it!" Uzimaki taunts. The other guy tries to make him stop. I recognize him now. Shikamaru Nara, from the competition.

"Yeah. Yeah. We watched your last match against Lee, we know you're tough. But you know Naruto and I have a few tricks up our sleeves as well." Shikamaru lies. I can hear it in his voice. And if I can hear it, I'm sure Gaara can too. "We were holding back during the competition. There are things you still haven't seen yet." He continues. Gaara doesn't look phased. He doesn't even look like he cares. His teal eyes remain calm under their dark rims. Shadows dance across his face making his features more prominent. The cork from his gourd is on the floor along with buckets of unmoving sand. "On top of that, hey, it's two against one. So don't be a fool okay. Just take my advice and go." The conversation continues. I allow my barrier to slip out of curiosity. My head throbs in protest. After a few more comments Gaara begins to explain.

I feel his pain as he tells of his upbringing. His exhaustion in his words as he speaks of Shakaku. I ball my hands into fists, digging my nails into my skin. So I won't try to make a new barrier and spread it out to ease his pain. So I wouldn't do an even stupider thing and go in there and tell him it'll be okay. I want him to know. But not now. Not when he is so close to breaking. I listen to all of his words, tears beading up in the corners of my eyes and threatening to roll down my cheeks. Then Gaara's speech comes to a close and fear begins to come from the two accusers. I hear footsteps, and suddenly without warning Guy Sensei knocks me to the side to get the door open.

I don't know what happened next, because I get to my feet and run. Not caring that I don't have shoes on. Not caring that I'm in a thin hospital gown. Not caring that the floors are cold or that they can hear my footsteps. I need to run. To get away. To feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I need to feel my muscles moving to my command. To know that they still obey me.

I find myself in the woods again. Unsure how I had gotten here. I don't know how I had made it through town and out of the hospital. Now I find myself again in my tree fighting tears. I'm not even sure why I'm crying any more. I hear footsteps. _Why can't I ever be left alone? _I glare at the spot waiting for red hair and dark eyes. But I laugh at myself. _Why would he come? He doesn't know I heard him. And if he does why would he look here? Why would he care? He wouldn't. _I shouldn't be crying, I don't have the right. I knew Gaara had a sad, confusing past. I knew he was violent. Why was I surprised to hear the truth? Because… she had hoped it would be different.

Four sets of footsteps hit against the ground, not one. _Who? Who could possibly want to follow a hysteric girl into the woods? _Then they come out. Temari, Kankuro, Vague, and a medical ninja. They look up to my tree easily spotting my white hair, and bare feet dangling off the branch.

"What are you doing up there shorty?" Vague exasperated as if exhausted. She had probably been in the middle of something before I had ran. I don't answer her. Obviously I'm sitting. I knew she was slow, but god. She has taken too many head boards to the head.

"Come down Lace." Temari tries. "Please don't make me come up." She sounds worried, and sad. _Why can't she be my sister? _

"I can't." I say frowning down at my hospital gown.

"Yes you can. Come on Lace. Just come down and we can talk." Kankuro reassures. I smile at him.

"That's not it. I didn't have time to grab my clothes before I left." I explain. Their faces are priceless as they realize. The medical ninja comes forward, thankfully baring my clothes. I had made them, with my small stature and hard training. I needed something to move easily in and the black I made them out of matches the lowlights of my hair. I move a little to the side.

They all leave to let me change. Except the medical ninja who only turns her back. I strap my shoes on tight in case I want to run again. I move forward a barrier in place to meet up with Temari, Kankuro, and my sister. I freeze when I find Gaara among them. He's hanging upside down from a tree, his chakra focused on the soles of his feet. Their sensei is with them. I stare at Gaara. I've never let myself stare before. His eyes are closed, which makes it easy to see the how huge the dark rims around them are. His hair is falling with the gravity, making me smile. Gaara opens an eye feeling my staring.

Their sensei looks at him making a sour face and looking away. Laughter pours out of me. _He thought Gaara had winked at me?! _I smile is unavoidable as I stretch my barrier closer to Gaara than I have ever before.

Then in front of everyone I walk in front of Gaara, and in a spur of the moment decision I press my lips against his.

~ Gaara ~

Lace is acting… strange. I usually don't judge but she seems off. Her eyes seem to hold fighting emotions. She was usually shy and timid. But now she seems… different. Then I come over that unfamiliar ease and I become stunned as Lace leans in. Again I find myself ill prepared, and unsure at how to react. Nobody, had ever dared get close to me. Less then make contact. Even if it only lasted for a few seconds it almost hurts to have lost my usual control. But the release of stress is like a cool breeze on a hot day. And then she's gone. Temari, Kankuro, Vague Omoi, and the medical ninja are there with their mouths gaping open and their eyes wide. But no Lace.


	8. Tamed

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 8

Author Note: She had kissed him. Now let us sit back with a bowl of cereal and watch the after math.

~ Lace ~

When I had felt Gaara's breath I had finally realized what I had done. I had kissed Gaara. I had used my speed to my advantage as I had quickly turned and all but disappeared. _Where am I going to go? _I sigh to myself, and walk deeper into the woods. I feel fine now. There's no point in going back to the hospital. I had needed a few days to think before I had kissed Gaara. Now I'll need a few weeks, months even. I sigh again to myself traveling deeper into the woods deeper than I have ever been there before.

~ Gaara ~

"What just happened?" Temari wonders. Her face is priceless when her eyes are huge from shock.

"I think Lace just kissed Gaara." Kankuro states bewildered.

"Why is that such a shock?" Vague Omoi asks raising an eyebrow.

"Are you effected by society at all?" Temari says her voice judgmental. "You really don't see the problem?"

"You mean the way shorty's acting? I thought she was shy, but I guess not." Temari looks at Kankuro ashamed he would stoop so low. I even realize the problem. And by societies standards Lace has lost her mind. Lace is a mouse, a small white field mouse from the sweet fields of Konaha. And though I'm not for analogies, I'm a rattler. Venomous and deadly from the harsh desert climates. There has never been a glitch in the animal kingdom that allows a snake to let a field mouse go less than get along with one. But still somehow my feet find the ground moving in her direction. _I need Lace to explain herself. I can't live wondering. _

"Wait Gaara, where are you going?" Temari frantically asks.

"To find a mouse." I reply. I'm not going to tell her. She doesn't need to know.

I had known Konaha would be different from Suna. I knew there would be a lot more excitement. But I had never dreamed it would be this fun.

~ Lace ~

I can feel Gaara coming. His black soul radiates almost twelve yards. I'm not going to keep walking. That would be rude. So I lean against a tree and wait.

~ Gaara ~

I'm glad Kankuro and Temari keep their distance. Screaming distance to be precise. A distance that they cannot see me from but they could hear if there was any sign of a struggle. And they would be able to make it before any permanent damage took place. I'm also relieved to see Lace's silver hair. She looks odd in the woods. Her silver white hair much too obvious, her pale skin a light in the dark. Like a house cat among wolves. She sticks out.

I can feel that ease envelop me as I reach three feet away. I embrace it this time though, thankful for the reprieve. Lace looks up with demure eyes. They're curious, expectant. I'm at a loss for words. _What was I going to ask her? What did I want to know so badly? Why did I even come here?_ They simply stare for a minute.

"Do you know I can feel people's emotions?" she asks suddenly her words breaking the silence. Lace may never have told me but Omoi means emotion and after hearing her name and feeling what I had, I had put two and two together.

I only nod for her to go on. "Usually it's only a whisper, a clue to their thoughts and feelings. But with some people it's a bit harsher. People with particularly sad and chaotic pasts. I can feel their very souls. I can feel everything they feel. Uzimaki and Uchiha are like that. I avoid them because when I stay too close for too long I get a head ache, a bad one. And as you know I have been in the hospital a lot lately. I came too close to someone with much stronger emotions. A much darker soul. You Gaara." She continues. I calmly assort through the information.

_I'm the reason Lace had collapsed during the Preliminary? _ "I couldn't handle it. I had to find a way to get close to you without passing out. I found one." She gives off a small laugh. "You can feel it now can't you? I was taught how to set a barrier so your emotions wouldn't cancel out my own. But I can also over power yours. Make you feel what I feel." My muscles tighten. I don't like the tone of her voice. _Could that have been a threat? _

~ Vague ~

I can feel Gaara's emotions from the distance Kankuro and Temari set. I don't know why Lace keeps ending up in the hospital. I have spent time around Gaara, and though he's scary and his soul is blacker than any it has no effect on me. I never have trouble with emotions. Mostly because I have to tune into them if I want a clear reading.

But as I said I can feel the little red head from here. I can't feel my sister though, yet I can feel the overlap.

"She really can control emotions." I whisper to myself. I can sense their emotions colliding.

"Can you feel what's happening?" Temari questions.

"No. Shorty could. But I'm not very good. Shorty got her abilities before me. She stopped growing and her hair turned white. She came home crying, she was so scared. She was in class when suddenly she could feel thousands of people. At first it's incredibly confusing. I couldn't even think when it happened to me. I stayed home for weeks scared to feel anything like it again. But shorty only cried for maybe twenty minutes until she was playing with it. She's too strong. She can feel people from miles away if she wants to. But I have to be within seeing distance for just a taste."

~ Lace ~

The next day.

I hum as I do the dishes. I usually don't do chores, but my mother has been working hard lately and I needed something to do with my hands. My mind is spinning happily about what had happened just yesterday. It had all worked out. After my incredibly embarrassing speech Gaara had only nodded his understanding and told me that he had already known. We had found our way to other topics. And somehow it had lead him to teaching me how to walk up trees like he had. He had been a patient teacher even though he said little.

Now whenever I smile, which is often, I remember the way his lips had felt against mine. Whenever I walk up or down the stairs I remember all the falling I had done only to have him catch me and explain what I had did wrong and encourage me to try again. Whenever I see red in the corner of my eye my heart always jumps and I turn only to find that he's not there. But then I would remember why I'm worked up in the first place and my face will go red and I would return to humming again.

The door opens and closes. Vague and my father's voices come to greet me in the kitchen.

"Well. Aren't you in a good mode." My father comments coming to give me a hug. "Care to tell us why?"

I press my lips together trying to suppress a huge smile.

"Shorty got her first boyfriend." Vague supplies nudging my dad.

"He's not my boyfriend." I say trying to sound serious but I practically sing the words. My dad laughs and Vague gives me a devilish grin.

"What's going on?" my mother wonders coming into the kitchen.

"Apparently our daughter has her first boyfriend." My father announces in good humor looking young. My mother eyes me. A small white haired girl in ninja gear and an apron reflecting in her eyes. Her hands still covered in dishwater, her face still pink with glee.

"Who?" she wonders. There are shadows in the back of her eyes.

"He's not my…" I try again almost franticly.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Vague answers. I give her a dirty look seeing my mother's eye twitch. I don't have to read my mother's feeling to know she's pissed.

"Lace." She says softly her voice suppressing anger. My father notices and takes Vague's arm whispers something and they retreat into a different room.

"Mom. I…" I begin again. My mother interrupts.

"Don't even start with me! I spoke with the Hokage after you left the hospital. He may seem like a project to you. Someone who's been hurt. You think you can help him? You can't! Nobody can! He has already chosen his path. You will not get anywhere near him! He'll hurt you Lace. And I don't mean your heart. He's a killer."

"I know! Do you really think I would put my life at risk if I didn't have a good reason?!"

"Lace. Don't you backtalk me! No matter what you say. You. Are. Not. Seeing. Him. Anymore."

I wipe my hands on my apron, give her a dark look and I walk up the stairs making no sound at all. I close my door lightly. No way am I going to make a scene. It would only prove me to be just as shallow and stupid as she is making me out to be.

_I'm not aloud to see Gaara again? I think not. _


	9. Without

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 9

~ Lace ~

The Chunin Tournament is today. But my mother refuses to let me go. She told me: "If you wanted to go then you shouldn't have been playing around with that murderer." I had sighed and watched out my window. I can practically feel what's happening from here anyway. I feel Gaara at the tournament from my room. I can feel his excitement, but he's also on edge.

A while goes by, and then suddenly noises erupt. I can feel dark patches of fear, hot spots of anger, and many dashes of confusion sprawled all over Konaha. I sprint down the stairs to the kitchen where my mother is standing guard reading a magazine.

"What's going on?" I ask alarmed. My mother looks around and I can see in her eyes that that she's taking a feel for the air. She doesn't answer, she runs for the front door and finds a familiar face. One of my father's old squad members.

"The village is being attacked. During the fight between the young Uchiha and the Sand kid. The Hokage was separated from his guard and there are giant snakes attacking the village. Grab your gear. All genin, chunin, and jounin are required to help."

"Lace." My mother says like a command. But I'm already strapping a pouch of kunai to my thigh. "You're not going anywhere. You haven't graduated yet. You don't have to go."

"That doesn't matter. I don't care about my title. I'm a ninja. And my village is in trouble. It's my duty to protect it." I bypass my mother running for the center of the village.

I'm about to go into the tournament hall when I see Temari moving along the treetops. I follow.

"Temari!" I call. Her eyes widen when she sees me.

"I'm so sorry Lace. I should have warned you." Temari apologies not slowing down. But I catch up my small body easily catching speed.

"What are you talking about? What happened? Where's Gaara?"

"He's up ahead. Oh god, I knew something like this would happen."

"What? Temari… you're not making any sense.

"It's Gaara. He's totally lost it. I didn't know beating Uchiha was so important to him."

"What about the village?"

"It's Orochimaru, we were given orders. He's here to assassinate the Hokage."

"Oh no!" my mind spins. Then Temari stops where we can see Gaara but only his red hair. Temari was right. I can sense the imbalance. There's a colder spot inside his aura that's trying to reach out. _Shakaku._

I can't look. I simply can't. All I can do is shut my eyes and curl up into a ball as Temari narrates. I am unable to react when Uchiha is taken down and Uzimaki joins the fight. I allow Temari to carry me as large noises take the air way.

"It's Shakaku." Temari whispers. I don't want to look. God, I don't want to look. But I am unable not to for the same reason I was unable too. I see thirty feet up a white beast, I force my eyes closed again tighter willing them to never open again. Temari continues to narrate as a nine tailed fox, and Shakaku is taken down. I whimper. I can feel four other people besides Temari and me. All are hurt.

Shame hits me like a tidal wave. Mine. The only emotion I have felt on my own for so long. _Can all I do is sit here? Am I not a ninja? Am I this much of a coward? No. _I stand and find my balance making my way over toward them. I run. I truly enjoy to run. I run a lot. But never before have I had such a good reason too. I find Uzimaki and Gaara, both of their foreheads are dripping with blood. I fall by their sides. They have other substantial wounds and blood stains almost every surface but I have no clue how bad any of them are.

*Some time later

"Is he okay?" I insist my eyes huge with worry. I'm in front of the Sand sibling's home, Kankuro had answered the door startled to see me.

"Yeah. He should be fine." Kankuro says distantly. I glare and pass him by going straight for Gaara's door. Temari comes out not shocked at all to see me. I give her no notice as I walk in my heart giving a quick hard thump of reassurance. Gaara's just sitting there on the floor a hand sign pressed in front of his chest. He doesn't look hurt but I have the feeling that it's because Gaara doesn't know how to act hurt. He looks focused and I don't want to disturb him so I silently find a wall and sit down.

I spend hours just watching Gaara. I suppose he knows I'm here but he doesn't open his eyes or move under my stare. He doesn't move at all, only the occasional breeze will shift a few strands of his too red hair. I'm happy to have a few moments just to look. I had never noticed before. But he isn't that much taller than I am, short for his age. The circles around his eyes that give his glares there backbone are thick and black. Not to mention perfect. _Was he born with them or did they form along with his insomnia? _I wish I can see his eyes. The pale blue green. Ones that show little expression other than anger and frustration. I had seen blood hunger in them before, but instead of being frightened I had wanted those eyes turned on me. I shift uncomfortably, and as if I had willed it, his eyes open to look at me. But in a way they are almost soft, and deep in thought.

"Hey." I say softly. He doesn't respond but a shifting in his face lets me know he can see and hear me. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the tournament. I really wanted to cheer you on, but my mother kept me hostage." Gaara looks questioningly at me. He doesn't understand the over exaggeration. "Not really. She just would let me leave." I clarify. "I hear you almost killed Uchiha." I say changing subjects. If I didn't have a barrier up I'm more than sure that I could have felt the tension rising. "I never liked Uchiha. Spending time around him gives me nose bleeds and his past is a huge dark spot on his soul. I use to think it was because of his clans death but it has lasted too long. And it's not sadness or loneliness. It's anger, pure direct hatred."

Gaara hasn't said anything and I'm starting to feel like an annoying academy girl. "His isn't as strong as yours though." I say. "Obviously is only a few minutes with you can make me pass out."

"I'm sorry." He finally states. I look at him, he has his eyes closed again. And there is no doubt that he is thinking about something deeply.

"It's not your fault. So um… about Shakaku." Gaara's eyes snap open. I hadn't said anything but I had been thinking a long time about this. "I think I may be able to help. With keeping him under control." I can see it in his eyes. He's skeptical. He doesn't think that I can be any help.

~ Gaara ~

I don't really want to talk to Lace. I just want her to disappear until I go back to Suna. But she just showed up, worried about me. I have never had anyone worry about my wellbeing. Temari and Kankuro are only worried about the people around me, whether I could pass by and they would still be alive afterwards.

Lace won't stop talking. I don't want to hear about Uchiha or Uzimaki. And especially not about Shakaku. She thinks she can help contain him? The only thing she's ever done is take away some of my control. I have a tight fist around Shakaku, which would occasionally tire or loosen but she had just pried off one of my fingers and I never want to feel that again. No matter how great it had felt.


	10. Help

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 10

~ Gaara ~

"I heard what you said at the hospital. About the sand spirit and your upbringing. I can feel your suffering Gaara. And I know I can't even begin to understand. But I think I can help, if you let me try."

"I don't need help." I reply. _Why is she such a pest? Can she ever just leave me alone? _I want to send her away. Tell her to leave. But I can't make myself. I have been alone so long. I have forgotten what it's like to have someone close. Even to this day everyone who has gotten close has betrayed me. My father. My uncle. _Can I ever really trust anyone again? No. I can't. _I had never even treated my brother and sister like family. They are simply there. For necessity. _But what about Lace?_ _Is the little academy girl even capable of a betrayal? _She looks up at me with huge sad eyes. She has showed me nothing but kindness. I owe her. And I hate that. I can't her back. I don't know how.

I look to my left hearing someone. Kankuro, I guess. His steps are more casual and he wouldn't feel the need to be careful since Lace is here.

"But I can help! Nobody can do everything alone Gaara, please let me try. Just try!" Lace complains her voice becoming high and shrill. "Come on. Please."

"Fine. Just be quiet." I can give her that. No matter what she does I will just have to keep a tight grip around Shakaku. Maybe Lace will leave me alone if she sees how horrible I can get first hand. Lace grins happily. "But not now." Even if I haven't admitted it I'm still wounded from my fight with both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzimaki. I had used a lot of chakra and my body is incredibly strained. Lace pouts but she sits back against her wall and keeps quiet. It's good to have her quiet and calmed down. I sigh deeply and let myself relax and begin healing again.

~ Kankuro ~

I'm glad that Lace came. Gaara has been temperamental since he had lost. Lace's presence always brings a subtle feeling of peace. Vague has it too but it's different. I only kind of listen to Gaara and Lace's conversation. I don't much care about the words. I'm only waiting for sudden quiet or hysterics. Lace is no match for Gaara. And even just being in the next room, I wouldn't be able to make it before Gaara crushed her. Nothing but I stain on the carpet and walls. Nothing but a memory amongst the Omoi family. Even if I did make it in time, I wouldn't be able to stop my brother. Not just does Gaara severely out rank me. But he also knows all of my tricks. Since we have been training and going on missions together for years.

And just as I had hoped wouldn't happen. The other room goes silent. I wait a few minutes to see if it's only a gape of shock or an awkward silence but it goes on longer. I creep around the corner and peek in through Gaara's door.

To my surprise nothing had happened. There's Gaara in his usual spot, sitting cross legged with his hand locked in front of him. At first I can't see Lace. And I wonder if maybe Gaara had pushed her body out the window. But I find her right next to Gaara. Almost sarcastically close, mocking his position. Gaara eyes open to find me staring at them. Our eyes meet. Then Lace's head lolls to the side and she falls into Gaara. I jump trying to find a way to help. But Gaara lets her fall, setting a hand under her head so she wouldn't smack it against his knee.

My mind races. _Is she dead? Has Gaara found a new hobby? _But Lace moves hugging around Gaara's waist and nuzzling into him. Gaara's eyes seem strange. Confused?

"She's asleep." I assure myself. Lace is asleep. Her white hair is striking against Gaara's black clothing. I take a step in. "You want me to move her?" It almost hurts me to see such a helpless young girl in the arms of a well-known killer.

"No." Gaara says lightly. But that killer is Gaara. Who never seems to follow normal rules. Gaara looks at me with eyes holding an unspoken question. He opens his mouth to say something but instead he just growls and looks down at Lace. "Leave." He orders. _Leave? So he can do what? _I don't want to know. Gaara can do what he wants as long as he leaves the Leaf village unharmed.

~ Temari ~

I come home late. It's already dark and my bones ache from a long day. I dream of a bath and a long sleep. I find Kankuro sleeping in his room which has recently been vacant. Then I go check on Gaara. I open the door, and then close it blinking profusely and no longer breathing. I run into Kankuro's room and shake him.

"Kankuro! Is it just me or is Lace still here?"

"Huh… what? Temari? What time is it?"

"8:30!"

"In the morning?" Kankuro wonders.

"At night you idiot!"

"I slept a whole day?!" he exclaims. I just growl and flip over his mattress.

~ Lace ~

I blink awake hearing yelling. I don't want to wake up. I'm so comfortable and warm. I look around barely noticing that I'm not in my room. Then I feel Gaara's soul close, almost touching mine. I sigh and lean into him hoping he hasn't noticed that I'm awake. At this moment I can almost see why Vague is always _with _someone. My heart feels warm and light as a lean in close breathing him in. I can almost see why my sister does so much just to have her heart broken. All those times she had slept with strange men. I can now understand. Because as I feel Gaara against me, I want more. I crave to have Gaara closer, mind and body.

~ Gaara ~

"Gaara?" Lace whispers looking up at me. There is something in her eyes that pulls on something inside me. Lace has a way about herself. She always does the unexpected. I don't understand how to answer her question. The part of me that always felt this sort of acting strange wants me to push her away and glare at her for getting so close. But the rest of him, a newly found powerful part wants me to respond and pull her closer. To learn what her skin and hair feel like. To learn the difference between her tears of joy and those of sadness. But as contact is even new I have no clue how to proceed on such things. I manage a happy medium.

"What?" It comes out both a little too harsh and a little clueless. I mentally curse myself. I hate not knowing things. It's difficult to react properly when you don't know what's in store.

~ Lace ~

Something in Gaara has shifted. Since the fight with Uzimaki something has been lit. It's a new beginning. He has many more steps to take, and they will be hard. But he has opened something new. Now once he learns what it is. He will finally be able to grow as a person. I look forward to seeing it happen.


	11. Chapter 11

How to deal with a dark soul

Chapter 11

~ Kankuro ~

"Because there's a young girl in Gaara's room! Get up!" Temari insists.

"I still don't see the big problem. She's been here for a while. Gaara doesn't mind. He hasn't tried to kill her yet. What's the danger?" I ask rubbing my eyes and ignoring the dirty looks my older sister is giving me. "What we should really be worried about, is that her parents don't know she's here. She could be in some serious trouble." Temari gives me a look. One that says I'm an idiot and that I'm right. She turns on her heel and leaves the room. I follow to make sure this wasn't going to be thrown out of proportion.

~ Lace ~

"What time is it?" I ask. Gaara seems to relax at the question. He had been expecting something else. What I had decided not to say. I'm now pleased I didn't because he can't handle much right now.

"You were only out for a little while. Go back to sleep." He replies with a certain softness.

"Okay." I murmur. I'm not going to argue with Gaara. I very much like sleeping in Gaara's arms. I have never been more comfortable. I only close my eyes for a second before the door opens.

"Lace?" Temari asks. I don't want to answer so I just push my head closer into Gaara's chest with a groan. I can practically feel the look Gaara gives his sister. "She has to go home. Her parents are going to want to know where she is." Temari states.

"Then call them." Gaara replies. That's the closest Gaara has ever come to sounding superior. And I have to admit the situation is kind of funny.

"Oh. Um. Yeah. I'll call them." The door closes again. I melt down a little, moving so my head is resting on his thigh. Minutes later when I start to feel sleep coming near the door reopens.

"Um Lace. Your mom wants you to go home." Temari explains almost shyly. I turn to her with an irritated look and put out my hand for the phone. I put it up to my ear.

"Lace?!" I women says on the other end of the line.

"What mom? What's the problem?"

"You're with the kids from Sand! I thought I told you not to get anywhere near Sabaku no Gaara! You better get your ass home!" I roll my eyes. She's swearing, she's serious. But I don't feel like taking any shit, and I feel powerful in Gaara's lap.

"Mother." I begin. "I am capable of making my own evaluations of people's character. And with as much judgment as you force onto people it almost seems as if I should be doing yours too. Not to mention I'm quite a bit stronger than you. Even though I can't feel your emotions, mother. Your actions are loud. And it is obvious that you don't so much care about me, but what is to come of amazingly acute abilities." I continue sounding as sweet as honey suckle. "And mommy, if you ever try locking me up and not allowing me to help the people I care about. I'll send you into early retirement. Okay? Tell daddy I said hi! See you tomorrow!" I almost creepily gleefulness goes away as I hang up. I look up to find Temari staring at me.

~ Vague ~

"Vague!" my mother calls sounding both angry and worried… bad mix. I run down the stairs clutching my cell phone.

"Yeah?" my mother sets down the home phone to rub the bridge of her nose.

"Lace is staying with the kids from sand tonight." She states not looking at me. _Kids? Isn't Temari almost an adult?_

"So." I respond. My mother sighs.

"Can you bring her her mourning clothes?"

"Um. Yeah. Sure." I nod and go into Lace's room. Good. I wanted to see Kankuro anyway

~ Gaara ~

After a little while Lace douses off again. Temari and Kankuro finally left us alone. And I'm glad to have them away and Lace asleep. I allows me to think and stare in peace. I usually have issues with physical contact. Especially if it's meant to be casual. It bothers me. But Lace seems to be the exception. She's been moving and shifting on top of me for a few good hours now. Sometimes rubbing into sensitive areas without noticing. She would occasionally lay her cheek or her hand somewhere that seems suggestive but I don't say anything. Because none of it bothers me in the slightest. She breathes softly in sleep, and I can easily see which movements mess up her hair. For once I'm happy that I don't sleep because now I can enjoy Lace's company without noise or interruption.

~ Vague ~

I don't even bother knocking. I'd wake someone up. So I just step in and guess which room to open. I open it to find the red head his head, his eyes closed and his head leaning back against the wall. Lace has her head in his lap, her knees over his leg and her head tilted almost into him. I press my lips together trying not to giggle. _Does Lace even know what that must feel like? Did she lay like that on purpose, or did she just move like that in her sleep by accident? _I set Lace's clothes down by the door along with a small palm sized pouch. I had decided to bring one for her. Our mother had given me one a lot like this one when I was only a little bit older than Lace is now. And it's about time she gets one. My mother isn't going to, and Lace's seems to be getting a little too close to losing her virginity to not have something like it. I just smile at my sisters sleeping form and go to find Kankuro.

~ Gaara ~

When the sun comes up I sadly move Lace off of me. My throat hurts and if I had been sleeping I would have dreamed of coffee. I lay Lace back down carefully, and I make sure to be quiet when shutting the door and moving down the hall. The kitchen is empty except for Temari who's in a robe, her hairs down and her heads smashed against the counter. I a- line for the coffee maker.

"Oh! Gaara." Temari exclaims sitting up shocked. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Hey you guys!" Vague smiles practically skipping into the room being closely followed by Kankuro. Vague's wearing one of Kankuro's shirts and probably nothing else.

"Be quiet." I growl my thoughts going to Lace. As I had wished they all go quiet. As if their lives depend on it. Because they** do**. I pour a cup of coffee gingerly and take a seat stepping around everyone who had frozen as if they had stepped onto a minefield.

~ Lace ~

I had in fact woken when I heard my sister's outburst. I would have turned over and gone back to sleep if only I hadn't noticed Gaara's absence. Where he used to be is now only cold hard ground. I almost do a push up to get up finding moving difficult. The past few days of running have finally caught up with me. I find my clothes with a sad thought. The day to honor the dead. I dress in my black clothes, not caring if anyone walks in. Then I find my way to the kitchen. My eyes immediately find Gaara who's hair I could never miss. He's leaning over a massive empty mug.

"Hey shorty!" Vague greets happily. I don't know how my sister manages to stay so happy. Isn't today a day to honor our dead who had fallen only days ago? It must be all the sex.


End file.
